Pokémon Story Challenge!
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: A Story Challenge by Writer and the Authors they came up with and want to spread like a virus


Hello everyone Editor here with our first ever Story Challenge!

Now this is a challenge Writer came up with, and the others and I agree to help with this

Now here are the Rules for the Challenge:

1\. The SI/OC must be transported via their game or Death or Comic-Con or falling through a portal, or any creative way you can think of

2\. The Summoners are: Merrill, Hawk, Bethany, Inquisitor, Solas [Dragon Age II/Inquisition] Naruto/Naruko Uzumaki [Naruto] Louise Vallière [Familiar of a Zero] F/M Commander Shepard [Mass Effect] F/M Harry Potter [Harry Potter] Percy Jackson [Percy Jackson] Any of the Mane 6 [MLP] Weiss Schnee or Ruby Rose [RWBY] Lucy Heartfillia [Fairy Tail] Hiccup (HTYD)

3\. The Pokémon chosen must not be overpowered or absolutely useless, they going to be helping a lot

4\. Any gender, race, or… anything around those lines are allowed

5\. Must have a gender… if possible

6\. Only ONE to TWO Pokémon should be in the world chosen, that means: no other Pokémon should "randomly" appearing in the world, only the summoner should be able to summon one

7\. The summoner can only summon ONE or TWO Pokémon

8\. Others may be allowed to summon a Pokémon, only if they are a Blood/Dark Mage [Magic world] or knows the summoner

9\. Summoners my have a romance with the SI Pokémon if you would like

10\. Mega Evolution is allowed

11\. Legendary Pokémon are allowed, just not the very overpowered ones

12\. The Pokémon is allowed to speak human language if you want or just Poké speech

13\. Quite possible for Summoners to get pregnant with the Pokémon… deepens on the egg group it think… and it could go the other way around with the Pokémon

14\. Pokémon must be summoned BEFORE major events not AFTER. EX: Naruto must summon before graduating or Merrill summons one before meeting Hawk or Shepard meet one on Eden Prime or Harry accidentally summons one

15\. The Pokémon may be allowed to be summoned as a Egg if liked

16\. Two or a group Pokémon maybe allowed to be summoned ONLY if they are twins/brother and sister or two people or a group playing/watch Pokémon together

17\. The Pokémon appearance (coloring) can be changed into your personal favor

18\. Have fun, this is supposed to be fun and creative, so have some fun with it

19\. No crack, can barely understand that mess sometimes

Now those are the rules for this challenge and to show here's a sample of the challenge. And to clarify one thing, there should ONLY be one OR two Pokémon in this world, that means only Summoners can be allowed to summon one, and rule 14 means that a pair of twins or two friends or a group playing/watching Pokémon both, can be summoned. Any no other NON-human transformed Pokémon should miraculously appear out of the blue because of Legendary Pokémon like Hoopa… who is not allowed for obvious reasons.

Also for none magic Summoners, we'll be creative with them, I and others would like to see your creativity. Even if it's bad it will be nice to read.

So here's an example chapter of what it may look like and no you may not copy it.

* * *

Chapter ?: Blood Mage meets Pokè Fox duo

Merril felt shiver shot through her petite body as she thought about what she was attempting todo:

She was about to finally summon a demon.

She'd made all the necessary preparations. She'd drawn the circle, invoked the rite, cleared the are of all inhabitants, thusly creating a secluded place for the ritual. Now came the part she dreaded the most; because all that remained, was the blood. Tenderly, tenderly she touched the tip of a knife to her wrist. She shuddered as the sharp blade opened her flesh and a stream of crimson appears.

She let the blood flow, seeping through her skin as it trickled into her palm. There was pain there, there was always pain in the beginning, as the blade broke through the skin, it unlocked her power she'd stored up long ago. She was powerful now. Much more powerful. She took this power and focused it into the blood she spilled, fusing it with her magic, welding the two together until they became one. Then, and only then, did she approach the altar and began the incantation:

 ** _Dust to Dust! Ashes to Ashes!_**

 ** _Roundabout and back at it again!_**

 ** _Form Hell and Forth and back to End!_**

 ** _Concealed yourself Vatican and Dread!_**

 ** _By my Blacken Hand and Concealed Dread!_**

 ** _Come forth Blackened Death!_**

 _[Do NOT use this incantation, it's Copyrighted (c) by me and very crucial for my other stories]_

The effect was as catastrophic as it was explosive.

Light rippled outward from a glyph that appeared on the ground; because the glyph was cracking. Fine, hairline fractures, each spreading outward one by one, until at last, the glyph itself was bathed in a light so intense, so mind numbingly bright, that the elf was forced to close her eyes and shield them against it for a moment. Just a moment, while the light dimmed. Then she opened them, seeing it for the first time, realizing that she was not at all alone as she'd thought herself to be.

"Zar?"

Merril gawped; because at some point, the explosion had knocked her onto her laurels. Rubbing her sore rump, she peered into the debris-filled haze and wondered as she sought it; desperately seeking whatever entity she had summoned. and finally a pair of bright golden eyes in the darkness, regarded her as prey. Something swept through the smoke, banishing it to the Beyond as an ancient oath reached her ears.

It looked similar to a fox almost, is a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like creature with black and dark silver accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with neon purple insides. It also has some purple rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, neon purple, voluminous mane with roses tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a golden bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a dark silver ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has neon purple claws on its hands and feet. The eyes are red-rimmed with golden irises with matching sclerae.

The two locked eyes and stared at one another.

Before the summoning

On a dark, storming day, a pair of siblings where inside their home playing a game of Pokémon on their 3DSI' to pass the time while their parents where out shopping for things.

"Bro why is it you always use your Zoroark as your last Pokemon?" A little girl around seven asks, she sighed as she picks her one remaining Pokémon.

"What can I say? He's the best!" The brother chuckled teasingly and winked, he looked to be sixteen.

"Oh yeah?" she suddenly yelled with a grin, "Then it's a battle of the favorites!"

The brother looked at his little sister for a moment when she brought out her last Pokémon: it was a Braixen, the brother chuckles slightly as he remembers how both he and his sister both like foxes a lot. Both of their supply of Pokémon lay completely exhausted, but she knew that her bother would use his Zoroark on the end, so she saved Braixen just for him. Dammit! Why did she have to be so sneaky?

The Pokéball is thrown, and she emerges.

"It occurred to me you never evolved Braixen to her final evolution Cassie"

The sister, Cassie, looks at her brother.

"Well I like how cute she is Jango, oh an look at your screen"

*Zoroark faints*

Victory goes to Cassie, "Yes!" She yells, punching the air, "I told you that I was totally going to win this time!"

Jango threw himself on the table, feigning sadness. The real reason was that he was trying to hide his blush after seeing how cute his little was when she smiled.

"Why does my Zoroark always lose to your Braixen? This is like the twenty-fifth time that I've lost against sixteen victories" Jango moan, trying to sound sad as possible.

She poked her brother's nose with a finger, "That's because girls are better than boys. Even Pokémon agrees with me"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Jango sighed

Cassie gave Jango a chance for a rematch, this time, he not going to forget all about her Braixen.

They grab their 3DS's, strange, they are turned off. Jango don't remember turning his off...

"Did you turned my 3DS off?" Cassie asks, concerned.

Jango just shook his head in negation. She chuckles, "Strange no? We made sure to check the batteries before starting to play. Just hope that they are not broken or anything"

The brother n sister duo turn them on at the same time. Nothing's wrong at first glance.

Jango go to his status screen after loading his save file. Everything looks normal with his Pokémon. Except one thing.

"Wait a minute… my Zoroark was not holding anything last time I loaded my game"

Cassie has the same confused expression as her brother, "Yes, that's strange, my Braixen is holding an item too, but I didn't gave anything to her before hand"

"Guess we have to check what those items are" Jango move his cursor to his Zoroark, going to his profile screen.

"Plate of Infinity?" Cassie says out loud. Jango' Zoroark had the same item with him.

Jango' memory was fast in fetching him some memories: Plates are unique items used by Arceus, a Legendary Pokemon, said to be the creator of their universe, and the strongest Pokemon in existence.

The plates give Arceus the ability to change his type, depending on which Plate the player equip on him. Jango could name all the names of those Plates by memory, and he don't remember one named 'Infinite.'

"Check the description of the item?" Jango turned to Roxy and asked.

The two checked the description, and well...

 _My dearest Jango and Cassie Romanov_

 _I know that probably you are not going to believe in me. But I needed to find a way to contact you._

 _I am Arceus, the Creator._

 _Your passion for the world that I created, the same world that your world see as just as pixelated game have attracted my attention towards you two._

 _Right now, a friend from another Multiverse, a Multiverse that is not my own, nor the one that you are currently in, is need of a new hero (or heroine)._

 _Our two worlds are not so easy to cross, but I have enough power to send this call to you two over there on Earth. Please, warn her about a threat that's coming to her land. Tell her to relay her best soldiers and prepare for a big crisis._

 _Both of you are going to receive new bodies, that I hope to help you two to fit in this new land, and give you means to resist the many dangers that lurks there. I pray for your success._

 _Arceus_.

"Well! Totally normal thingie that happens on your save file everyday!" Jango laughed.

Cassie hold her mouth open for some seconds, "This can only be some kind of bug bro. I just hope that our save files don't end corrupted. I would hate to lose my Braixen..."

Jango raised an eyebrow at his sister, looking to the small screen intently, "If this is a bug, is pretty a specific bug. How it can possibly know who we are?"

"You are right. Maybe it's some kind of hack?" She was trying to find some sense on the matter too.

Jango turned his gaze to Cassie again, "I know that 3DSs are equipped with wireless connection, but I don't remember about means to hack a save file in such a specific way like this, it seems… odd"

The two remained in silence for some seconds trying to think of anything else that would make sense.

Nothing came to mind.

"Maybe this is real? Maybe the Pokémon world really exists and Arceus is calling us to go to another world and help"

"Cassie that just sounds absurd. Pokemon does not have any connection to any other world besides their own and-" the sound of a message coming from Jango' 3DS interrupts his rambling.

Funny, let's check…

As Jango open the said message, his handheld game starts to burst with a blinding white light, so strong and bright that it engulfs all the kitchen. He try to look to Cassie, who he can only hear screaming in surprise and fear. Next thing, everything went pitch-black...

Present

The Dalish Elf and Zoroark both stare at each other with the most awkward silence between them. The silence was broken when the Zoroark' massive spiky mane begins to rustle in the center of the mane. This causes the Zoroark to stick its arms into its mane and pull something out.

It is a bipedal, fox-like creature like the Zoroark. While the majority of its fur is golden, it has shiny black legs, beige arms, face and neck, and a rosy red tail tip. The fur on its cheeks is longer, and a small mane of beige fur covers its shoulders and chest. Long, wavy tufts of rosy red fur grow out of its large ears, and its eyes were a crystal teal blue and a small sliver nose. Above its legs, the fur sweeps out to either side. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. The creature keeps a stick in its tail, which it sets alight using its bushy tail fur.

The two then turn to Merrill.

"Ah… hi?"

END!

Well that wraps up the Challenge Chapter! So if you have any ideas for a story, just make one! And this is the first time making a challenge so I really don't know what I'm supposed to be doing but it was fun anyway. So have fun and write on in freedom.


End file.
